


Our World

by namjinfinite



Series: Unspoken Three Words [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry cuddle, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson fluff, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjinfinite/pseuds/namjinfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry spent a lazy day cuddling and they both share a heart-plucking moment between them.</p><p>Or where Harry wishes that things were always as easy as their lazy sundays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our World

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random one-shot that was begging to be written. Click on the little x's to see a picture of how they look like for a little help in the imagination.
> 
> Also Harry's dialogues are in italics while Louis' are in normal font.

_"Why does the world work this way?"_

They were both huddled comfortably on the couch([x](http://25.media.tumblr.com/3682e96c5315d4b3802088b8fa4b2d20/tumblr_mj3d4nCOIW1rdbiyfo1_500.jpg)) with comfortable silence in the air that Harry decided to break. Louis fluttered his eyes open, looking up at Harry. With the way they are, he could feel how Harry's larger frame can easily cover him up and conquer all of him. Just as the curly lad did with his heart. 

"Is that a rhetorical question, Harold? Or do I really need to answer that?" 

Louis snuggled to the crook of Harry's neck. Harry could feel his breathing and they snuggled, impossibly, closer. Harry pouted, though Louis couldn't see, and brought a hand up to tangle through Louis' messy brown locks. Harry felt Louis smile and he continued to do so.

_"Since when was it a rule that two guys can't have a relationship in this world?"_

Louis played with the hem of Harry's black shirt. Happy and content was Louis today. Their lazy sundays were just the best. A break from fans, from paparazzi, from management and from pretending. Each day it was getting harder and harder to pretend there wasn't a romantic relationship between them.

"Since Adam and Eve?"

Louis wasn't sure. He was brought up in a family where only a girl and a boy can have a relationship so when he met Harry, he thought he was crazy, wrong and going straight to hell for having feelings for the boy.

Harry playfully rolled his eyes and continued to work his large hands on Louis' hair. He loved the way it was starting to curl at the ends. Maybe, he thought, it'll be really curly when it grows even longer than now. Which he didn't mind. Louis looks good in anything and in nothing.

Harry moves so he's directly facing Louis and he intertwined their hands. ([x](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-6vX_ff8ClNQ/T1jIZjayEKI/AAAAAAAAmcE/F72ngWjsa5I/s400/couple-in-bed.jpg)) He looked at him with all the love in the world, all contained in his green orbs. 

_"I want a world just for us. Where I can proudly hold hands with you whenever."_

Their hands gently tightened, afraid they might lose each other if it wasn't strong enough.

"Where I could kiss you whenever I wanted."

They both smile at each other, both studying each other's faces (something they've done a hundred times). Both thinking how much loved and love they feel with just each other's presence.

_"Where there's no management that won't let me sit next to you."_

Louis pressed a gentle kiss on their intertwined hands. 

"Where we don't have to pretend."

_"Where we don't have to pretend."_

They both said at the same time. Cracking a smile, Harry pulled Louis to his chest and held him. Louis closes his eyes once again, their intertwined fingers still in between them but somehow they both didn't mind. 

_"What a wonderful world it would've been."_

He whispered as he kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. He, too, closes his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! SO that was really short but I just had to write it. Larry is my otp and even if this one-shot is really short and might not be as good as other Larry one-shots, i still shed tears. So if you liked this please let me know! 
> 
> COMMENT | BOOKMARK
> 
> or click the kudos button ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
